Precious Rubies
by Nelliezabini4
Summary: One-shot. Alternate ending to Sweeney Todd. What if Sweeney never recognized Lucy? What if Mrs. Lovett never died? What do the police eventually find? rated M because I'm paranoid...YAY!


**YAY! So this is just a short one-shot thingy I wrote while bored...**

**This is my first Sweeney Toddy thing...so I hope it's good!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! A LOT! and comments, questions, problems, random things you want to tell me...**

**Diclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Sweeney Todd...my friends would be quite worried if I did...and Sweeney would probably die from my killer hugging of him...**

**So on to the story! and yeah there is violence and blood in this...it is Sweeney Todd after all...**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Precious Rubies<strong>

Sweeney stomped on the pedal and watched as Turpin, throat slashed and still spurting, slid out of sight. He dropped his blood splattered razor and sank onto his knees in exhaustion. He held his head in his hands as he smiled into his palms in glee.

He had done it. He had killed the judge. And he loved it.

There was a small creek behind him and Sweeney spun around, razor back in his hand. He strode over to the trunk and threw open the lid. He grabbed the blond teen and threw him onto the floor. "Come for a shave lad?" Sweeney asked, grinning wildly as he towered over the boy.

"N-no." the lad stuttered meekly, trying to scramble away.

"Come now, everyone needs a good shave." Sweeney said, still grinning as he pressed his razor to the lad's throat, ready to slice it.

He had just nicked the skin when screaming reached his ears. _Lovett_, he thought,_ that bitch!_

"Forget my face." he growled, face inches from the lad's. He shoved him to the floor and ran down the stairs to the bake house.

"Die! God in heaven DIE!" Mrs. Lovett screeched, kicking Judge Turpin, who was pulling on her skirts. He gasped, blood gurgling in his mouth until he was still.

"What the HELL happened?" Sweeney roared, the bake house door slamming behind him with a resounding bang.

"Oh he was clutching and tugging on my dress, getting blood everywhere. But he's completely dead now." She gasped out. Her gaze fell on the dead woman lying on the floor._ Lucy!_ She thought, _he-he, he killed her. Crap! He's gonna know!_

"Open the oven door." Sweeney growled at her, "Get the beggar to the grinder."

Mrs. Lovett complied and sighed in relief as Sweeney did not recognize his crazy wife. _Maybe things are finally going to go right_, she thought.

After throwing the dead women over the top and into the grinder, Mrs. Lovett turned to look at Mr. Todd. He was standing over the Judge and the Beadle, grinning wildly again. "So what do we do now Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked quietly.

Mr. Todd turned, maniacal fire burning in his eyes. "What do we do?" he growled, "We do what we've always done. We still have business yet. And so many more deserve to die." _Like you_, he added in his mind.

Mrs. Lovett gulped. She had always thought that Sweeney only killed because of the judge, but now...

Sweeney was watching her closely and noticed the uncertainty cross her face. He almost rolled his eyes at the women's stupidity. _She really thinks I can let her live_, he thought. _She really thinks I care about her. She doesn't know how much I yearn to cut that scrawny throat of hers. How I'd love to see her blood on my hands._

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said suddenly, approaching her. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened and she backed up until she was back against the brick wall. _She cannot escape you now,_ Sweeney thought, grinning again.

"Yes, Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked timidly.

"Mrs. Lovett you are a bloody wonder, imminently practical and yet appropriate as always. How I've lived without you all these years I'll never know." he whispered in a sing-song voice. He offered his hands to her and she took them, smiling happily up at him. _Stupid woman_, he thought.

Mrs. Lovett looked up into his blood-splattered face to see him smiling softly at her. Hope surged into her heart. "By the sea Mr. Todd we'll be comfy cozy, by the sea Mr. Todd there is no one nosy." she whispered back.

"And life is for the alive my dear." Sweeney sung, taking her and twirling her around so they were dancing. _Just a little closer..._he thought.

"So let's keep living it!" Mrs. Lovett sung, looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"Let's keep living it!" they sung together.

"REALLY LIVING IT!" Sweeney bellowed. They were close enough and Sweeney pushed her, throwing her into the oven. Quickly, he closed the door and bolted it, cutting off her screams.

He swept up his razor that lay forgotten on the floor. The police would be coming soon, he knew that. It was time for him to disappear.

He strode up the stairs and closed the iron door with a clang. A young boy carefully pulled himself out of the sewer, in time to hear the bolt on the door turn and lock. The boy blinked his tears away as he looked at the oven and the bodies that were piled in the corner beneath the trap door. He had failed. Something HAD harmed Mrs. Lovett. And now he was trapped and alone.

He walked over to the oven and slowly unlocked the door, swinging it open. "Thank God, Tobias." Mrs. Lovett croaked from where she lay.

"Mum!" Tobias cried as she got up and carefully stepped out of the oven. Mrs. Lovett gathered Tobias in her arms and tried to soothe away the tears that were streaming down his face. "B-but-how?" Tobias choked out between muffled sobs.

"Shhh. There there, love. I had turned it down to low heat. Thank God my skirts where only partly singed before they snuffed out the flames." Mrs. Lovett whispered, petting his back soothingly.

Tobias stood back and dried his eyes. He looked around at the bodies and limbs that were scattered around the cavernous room. "But, why?" he asked her, gesturing towards the gore that surrounded them.

"I don't know, love, I don't know." she whispered quietly. "But nothing's gonna harm you, love. Nothing. Especially not Mr. Todd."

Tobias looked at her. He loved this woman. She was the closest thing he ever had to a mother and she had saved his life. He trusted her. "What do we do now?" he asked softly.

"We leave. The police will soon be here. We take the passages." she answered quietly. She led Tobias to a room off the one they were in. She searched a wall until she found the hinges of the door and pushed. They followed the passages until they finally found themselves in the ally, looking out on Mr. Todd's shop.

Sweeney was pacing around, gathering his stuff and thinking. The two could see him through the window. "What about 'im?" Tobias asked quietly.

Mrs. Lovett looked up and stared hard at the man. He was crazy, she knew that. Crazy and dangerous. And he had tried to kill her. And he had killed so many others...then she remembered that look on his face as he had looked upon the bodies of those he had killed. He was happy, there was no remorse. He felt glee at the fact he had killed those people. And he most certainly felt the hunger to kill again.

"We get rid of him." Mrs. Lovett answered, her voice cold with hate. "We get rid of him before he can destroy any more lives." Tobias looked up at her, smiling softly. That man had tried to kill his mum. Now he was going to kill him.

Sweeney had finished his packing up a while ago. He took the picture from his desk; the one with his beautiful Lucy and Johanna. He sat on his chair, slowly caressing the picture. Softly, slowly he began to sing.

"And are you beautiful and pale with yellow hair, like her? I'd wish you beautiful and pale, the way I've dreamed you were, Johanna! For there was a barber and his wife and he was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life. And she was beautiful, and she was virtuous. And he was...naïve."

Sweeney did not hear the door open, nor did he hear the pair of feet that crept silently towards him. He did feel the hands grab his shoulders and the blade being pressed to his throat. He looked up into the two's faces and continued.

"Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd. He served a dark and a hungry god." he whispered. "To seek revenge may lead to Hell, but everyone does it and seldom as well. As Sweeney, as Sweeney Todd. The Demon Barber of Fleet Street..." his voice trailed off.

There was a a flash of silver and the two were gone, disappearing into the night.

The razor sat in the man's hand when the police found him. The gash in his throat had long since stopped bleeding and his eyes were glazed over in death. Upon his lips was a smile, ever grinning.

The razor sitting in his palm seemed to glitter happily.

It was finally dripping precious rubies.


End file.
